


The First time

by ReadingIsEverything



Category: Supergirl TV 2015
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadingIsEverything/pseuds/ReadingIsEverything
Summary: This is a prequel of sorts to the one-shot entitled "A Fascinating Development in The World of Grey's Anatomy" in which we see part of the first episode Astra saw of Grey'sAnatomy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the comments, kudos and hits I received for my last work! Oh my God! By the way, XE is one of my favorite authors of General Danvers. Sorry if I spelled your username wrong, I'm going by what I hear since I'm blind and I use a screen reader. I was really swept away by your comment. This is a bit of a prequel to the last one-shot Wrote. If you wonderful people want to see more, please let me know in the comments. I would be mort than happy to oblige. Please enjoy this bit of fluff.

Alex sat on the couch next to her girlfriend Astra with the TV flickering between them. She was going to show Astra something.

Astra sat perplexedly beside her brave one with the light box—the television—blinking with its lights and pictures. She was apprehensive since Alexandra was going to show her something. Astra had seen Alexandra sit in front of this contraption for hours on end, gazing fixedly at the pictures that flashed by on the glass. 

“We’re going to watch a show,” Alexandra announced as she pressed some buttons on the tiny device that seemed to accompany the television. “It’s one of my favorites. It’s called Grey’s Anatomy.”

Astra was intrigued now. They were going to watch a television broadcast on a grey creature’s anatomy? Did grey creatures exist or was this fictional?

Soon a song that sounded cheery and remotely like the decade known as the two thousands played over the television speakers.

Then a woman began to speak. “That’s Meredith Grey,” Alexandra explained. “She’s a medical intern. She’s new at Seattle Grace hospital.” Astra nodded in comprehension. She finally understood the title.


End file.
